amends Weapon of Mass Destruction
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: For my cousin Alyssa :) I hope your ok with violence, cursing and some underworld action. Annabeth A.K.A Wit, princess of the underworld gets kidnapped by a low class gang, whats a girl to do when waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her?


Annabeth smirked despite the situation she was stuck in.

"Do you know who I am bitch?!"

The smirk faltered as her nose scrunched, she turned away from his face before taking a breath of air. Gods did no one tell this man about the invention of mouthwash? No? Someone should. It should be illegal to have breath that revolting, even if you were part of the underworld.

"Apparently someone who isn't important" She mumbled, earning a hard slap to her face. The chair they had harshly chained her toppled over to the side.

Ouch, that'd get her a bruise in the morning.

The goons behind her righted her chair, she was still smirking as she shook strands of her beautiful blonde mane away from her face.

"Picking a fight with someone weaker than you, no wonder I don't remember your name. Your not worth my high IQ" She spoke, her voice matching the iciness of her knowledgeable deep grey eyes

Inwardly she groaned, if she was late Thalia and the gang would have search parties scouring the cities for her. The meeting with her mother would have to be moved and the gang leaders would then join in. The underworld couldn't afford her death.

The gang surrounded her, male and female alike began giving her disgusted looks, some even went as far as spitting by her feet. Were they trying to kill her by bad breath? Stop spitting with those horrid gums, idiots.

Annabeth racked through her knowledge of gangs to find a name for this idiot. A frown appeared on her face as she placed a name; Davis Black head of the Trion gang and the cause of so many recent problems. A newly formed gang that was mostly push and shove at the moment.

She regained her playful smirk, beautifying her face with that action. Oh well, her boyfriend would kill them, they wouldn't be a problem much longer.

"You had the unfortunate luck of knocking over my girl here, we don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE push us around here" He snarled, stepping through the spit swamp his gang had created to shove his putrid breath right at her face again, dragging his reluctant girlfriend forward.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I apologize then, I don't usually waste time with people who aren't worth talking to"

Aaaaand another slap, this time on the other cheek, thankfully, the goons behind her held her chair up. It would have been horrible toppling over into spit swamp down there.

Gritting her teeth, she smiled at the enraged girlfriend that the gang was now cheering on. Ah, a woman whose name she didn't even bother remembering, probably just the gang leader's latest slut.

The gang leader puffed his chest out with pride at his 'girlfriend'

"Come on sweetheart, let's leave the bitch for the gang to handle and have fun" Her cooed, disgustingly Annabeth might add, at his girlfriend.

Annabeth resisted the urge to take the man down himself then and there. It would be more fun watching her boyfriend taking care of them.

Bracing herself as her fingers finally picked the lock for her chains, the chains fell into her lap. The gang took a second to be shocked at her grand escape from her binds. It was that one second Annabeth took advantage of to use the chains to her advantage.

"Catch up, losers!" She yelled playfully, balancing herself up the chair and twirling the heavy chains like a lasso to smack the gang leader into his girlfriend.

That was all she really wanted to do, her gang would take care of exacting revenge on this pitiful gang who couldn't even get a proper padlock for someone as dangerous as her.

She turned to smirk mischievously at the two goons behind her, her eyes glinting dangerously as she swiped one guards phone from his belt and making a run for it, twisiting and hiding between the boxes of containers the pier warehouse she was being held in offered.

"GET HER! What are you waiting for?!" Davis roared, the gang ran to follow orders.

She did no such thing as lowering her voice instead she began climbing crates with the grace of a majestic jungle cat. One hand dialed and balanced her phone while the other coordinated with her feet to reach the highest peak that was available.

"'Ello?" The voice through the phone answered with a slightly stressed and angry tone.

"-Eya Percy. I am in kind of a predicament here" She replied, swinging to another crate through an unused crane like Tarzan.

"Annabeth!" The voice yelled at the phone, this time relief rang through, there was a scuffle on his side of the phone but they hushed almost immediately "Where are you?"

She smiled, imagining his fierce glare being directed at whoever could have been on the cause of the scuffle. "Pier 5, Warehouse 2. Could you bring the-" She was cut off as some gang member shot a bullet.

"ANNABETH!" The phone by her ear yelled out.

Said girl was now throwing down banana's, (yes, banana's, apparently these crates were filled with fruit and the first she had opened was one filled with banana's) at the gang that was firing at her.

"Bring the gang!" She yelled at the phone before using the device as a projectile, effectively disconnecting her from her only connection.

The firing squad had suddenly stopped.

"Huh, so your not just some ignorant smuchk" Davis –the gang leader that was trying to kill her—laughed from down below.

She rolled her eyes eloquently "What gave me away? The acrobatics or the fact I smacked you with your own chains?"

This time he scowled.

"What's your name?" He asked huffily, starring straight at her, he had to the fight the urge to laugh, as she seemed like some high-class monkey to him, climbing crates and throwing fruit.

Now Annabeth toyed with the idea of pulling out a dagger from her boot and just shutting the damn idiot up. No, she wanted to watch Percy do it, he always looked so yummy slitting someone's throat. She shivered deliciously at the image.

"They call me Wit, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moron"

Before shock could even register in their minds at the renowned nickname, a voice interrupted rather loudly

"Huh, and I thought I was the moron" The new voice was like a bucket of water taken from the north pole to everyone.

Her smirk returned "You are" she replied easily as the owner of the voice slammed open the thin doors of the warehouse, Percy appeared with a grin.

In a flash the guns that had been trained on Annabeth were now on the newcomers who had even better guns and greater numbers, the back entrance opened, a few opposing and renowned figures of the underworld had shown up, also bringing a large number of gun wielders

"I'd tell you to release the girl but she seems to have the upper hand with her banana's" Daedalus, her only sibling who was much older than her, teased lightly, cocking an eyebrow at the banana in her hand and the banana's on the floor.

"Come down Wit, let Doc Will take a look at your wounds" Thalia ordered bossily as she often did to everyone. Annabeth didn't even have it in her to ask her how she knew about the injuries, they were probably red hand marks on her face.

Percy was at her side the minute she was down, escorting her like a gentleman to the only member of their gang who was renowned for being their doctor.

"Who is he?!" Davis—the moron that he was- asked despite the growing tension in the room, watching Percy escort his genius girlfriend, probably awed at their arrival and looking for some escape.

Annabeth gave him a pointed look "He's my boyfriend dumbass" She replied so proudly, Percy grinned at his official title.

"You're an idiot. Everyone in the underworld knows that its suicide to lift a finger against the Shark's –Shark is Percy's official underworld nickname (the author just so happens to think that every underworld guy should have a nickname)—girlfriend" Nico Di Angelo joined in with a toothy grin.

"T-Th-The Shark?!" One of the Trions gang members gasped rather loudly.

Thalia grinned at his mundane reaction to one of their members. The Olympus gang was comprised of leaders from the 12 ruling gangs, Annabeth was the only member who was part of the Olympus gang but was not a leader of any other gang.

"You pissed off the Olympus gang when you kidnapped Wit" Luke Castellan, an older brother figure to Annabeth and Thalia's on again and off again boyfriend decided he wanted in on the chaos.

"Wit, who do you want to give the privilege of exterminating these useless scum's?" Clarisse, the ever so destructive leader that she was, spoke up, twirling a dagger with her fingers.

Percy frowned "Hey! I got dibs on the way here! If the message isn't clear enough that Wit's off limits to anyone then its my job to make it!"

"No, it's probably just these small fries. Their not familiar with the cream of the crop yet" Silena said, grinning broadly at the cornered gang before them "After all, they don't have intelligence like Wit and Dae" (Dae= Daedalus)

Davis wanted to scream, throw something, cry or runaway. He had only heard from snatches of conversations about the Olympus Gang, the elites of the underworld, as if they were legends, myths, a fact not confirmed. He didn't know whether to believe about these "Demigods" or not. Not many knew who these power-wielding Demigods were.

Davis felt like fainting when "The Shark" pierced him with a stare. He immediately lowered his gaze, he dared not to look into those blood curling eyes.

"Since it was Annabeth who got kidnapped, I think Percy alone would be a horrible enough of a punishment" Charles Beckendorf, another Olympus member interjected, he hated using their nicknames, just brought on more stuff to remember.

In Davis' desperation, he shot straight at Annabeth.

The bullet never hit.

Percy had her in arms and by Thalia's side in milliseconds. Will easily dodged from where he was treating Annabeth, grumbling as he walked to her new spot. Eh, no one was safer than by Thalia's side.

Clarisse frowned "Huh, and I thought there'd be more action. Give 'em hell, Shark. These pussy's were a waste of energy"

Percy grinned, teeth glinting murderously, almost resembling a hungry shark with murderous intent. "You know me" He replied easily

"And you, Annabeth," Thalia said loudly, fixing her murderous glare on her younger sister figure "—for someone whose IQ is so high, getting kidnapped recklessly-"

"Oh? You're one to talk" Annabeth shot back "Who had to save your sorry ass when the Monsters Gang barged in on you and Luke—?"

"Enough!" Luke spoke up, a faint tinge of pink appeared on the otherwise playful face as the other leaders sniggered.

"Percy, do what you have to do and **go home**, Annabeth, stop picking a fight" Daedalus finally took command as the eldest of the leaders in the Olympus gang

Annabeth pouted but complied. Thalia was shooting her daggers using her eyes. The more mature one of the group sighed at their childish antics. Annabeth had been hanging out with her boyfriend far too much.

"Percy, clean up the trash. Luke, go make out with Thalia. And the rest of you can head back to base but make sure,-" Zoe Nightshade, one of the bossy yet mature leaders of the group, shot Annabeth and Percy a stern glare "that she doesn't take up another one of Percy's reckless habits"

Percy chuckled "I resent that, I am all sortsa good influence on her"

Annabeth smiled and pecked his cheek "Don't take too long, or I'll have your ass"

He grinned broadly at her easy show of affections. "See ya soon Brain Girl"

"Hmm"

The gangs turned to leave

"Oh wait!" Annabeth turned around and opened a crate, pulling out a shiny red apple "I'll be taking this"

"Be quick seaweed brain!" She called from the exit as Connor and Travis Stoll flanked her sides, quick to joke and laugh with her.

And they were gone.

"Now" Percy said, eyes gleaning with malice as he and his gang were left alone. They advanced slowly, a shark like grin on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Screams erupted.

* * *

Line break line break line break line break line break

* * *

"—Daedalus and Athena are going to murder you" Travis laughed, seemingly happy at Annabeths eminent demise at the hand of her blood relatives.

"Psh, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked innocently "They love me and I brought my weapon of mass destruction"

"What? What weapon?" Connor prompted, curious now.

"Percy's number"

Ultimate weapon of mass destruction = Percy Jackson **(insert smiley here**)

Review for my heart and mind 3


End file.
